pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma-Ti
Ma-Ti is the happy-go-lucky bearer of the Heart Ring and the last Planeteer to be summoned in the first episode. Ma-Ti is also the last Planeteer to call his element when calling Captain Planet. Despite being the youngest, he's usually the first to see reason and expose the truth to other Planeteers if they're lost or arguing. He's an orphan, as learned in the episode A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste Part I. Appearance Ma-Ti is the youngest and smallest of the Planeteers, at 12 years old. He has shoulder-length black hair, olive-tan skin and dark brown eyes. He is also apparently scrawny, which explains how he is able to climb around like his monkey partner in benefit, Suchi. His main outfit in the first 5 seasons consists of a sky blue Planeteer sleeveless shirt (with a green globe emblem on it, much like Kwame's does) under a khaki vest, a black belt, brown shorts, and teal and red high top converse sneakers. He also wears two armbands on each arm, one of which has two red, yellow, and green feathers, and two blue necklaces and a blue neckpiece around his neck. In Seasons 3-5, he abandons the necklaces and now wears only one armband. In the final season, Ma-Ti wears a yellow sleeveless Planeteer shirt with a green emblem under a red vest, gold shorts, white ankle socks, and brown high top sneakers. Powers and Abilities He has a natural empathy and understanding, and his Heart power provides balance and calm to the team. Throughout the series, Ma-Ti's instincts are usually proven to be right, though he's not always listened to by the older Planeteers. Ma-Ti can communicate with animals and with other humans, using telepathic powers. Yet he can also communicate with Suchi, that is, without his heart ring. This comes in handy when the Planeteers are separated or in trouble, or when they need to call for help from surrounding townspeople or animals. Ma-Ti also helps to link the other Planeteers back to Gaia and Hope Island, as well as Captain Planet. Interestingly, on rare occasions Ma-Ti has demonstrated telepathic abilities even without access to his ring power. In "Energy Vampire" he communicated telepathically with animals while Captain Planet was active, and he has at times felt pain that alerted him to Captain Planet being in danger (such as in "The Ultimate Pollution"). In the episode Radiant Amazon, Ma-Ti's grandfather (a Kayapo shaman) was unambiguously shown to have telepathic abilities of his own, so Ma-Ti may have inherited these abilities from him. He can control what people do, but doesn't do it often because he’s morally against violating their free will. Weaknesses Because of his youth, Ma-Ti isn't as physically strong as the other Planeteers: Kwame and Wheeler. His ring's power can be blocked by evil thoughts and is useless against heartless beings. Though it doesn't happen as often as with Linka, Ma-Ti may misquote certain proverbs or slang terms, on which the others will correct him. Role in the Series (TBA) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:Planeteers Category:PTE Reserve Team